My Love for Macaroni, Magic, and Malorn Ashthorn
by lylusmystoria
Summary: Chapter one: After being rejected by his parents, 16-year-old Ryan Walker is forced to leave his home in DragonSpyre, and make a new life for himself in Wizard City. Here he makes two new friends who will go many places and work together to complete difficult tasks.


**My Love for Macaroni, Magic, and Malorn Ashthorn**

Chapter one: The start of my new life in Wizard City

I was 16 when I told them. I figured, since they were my parents, I mean; I figured that they would understand. But as soon as I told them, I could see the look in their eyes change. My own mother, she looked at me as though I was just a stranger. Neither of them could even speak. I was the only one in my family with magical abilities, so if that didn't make me enough of a freak already, just try to imagine how they felt when I told them that I was gay.

"Ryan," my dad said, quietly. "I don't want to see you in this house after tonight. I want you gone. I don't care where you go, as long as I don't see you again."

"Dad… I… uh…"

"Now. Get out of my house!"

My mom didn't even say a word. She just stared at the ground. Neither of them wanted to see me. As I walked out the door, I remember seeing my sister, Ashlynn, walking down the stairs. If there's one thing I regret, it's not telling her goodbye.

It's been over a year since that night, but I can still see it so clearly. I knew my parents wanted me gone, and so I got as far away as possible. I left my home in DragonSpyre, and headed to Wizard City. I left my friends behind, and I didn't look back. I went to the one place where my talents are actually respected, and I could even learn to make them stronger.

I registered to go to school in Ravenwood, and learn magic under Moolinda Wu. Of course, I have other professors too, but I am a theurgist, and life is my best subject.

It was one of my first days in Ravenwood when I met him. I was meeting my professors, and stopped where the death school once was, and then I saw him. His black hair fell perfectly over his face, and his green eyes pierced the air. It was instant attraction, so what could I do? I wanted to know him so badly, so I walked up to him and introduced myself, and he reached his hand out to shake mine. His skin was soft, and I didn't ever want to let go, but then he began telling me about the old death school, and I tried to listen, but I was lost in his eyes. It was like he was my subject, not magic; carefully I studied his face, every blemish and crease, somehow flawless. "Come see me when you're ready to learn some death magic," he said. _Oh, you can count on that_, I thought.

I walked away, and leaned against the wall of the fire school. _Malorn Ashthorn_. _Malorn Ashthorn._ Even the name was perfect. Younger students crowded him as he taught them new spells. I watched him, and tried to stay out of vision, but he noticed me. "Do you want to learn one, too?" He asked.

"Oh. Um… yeah, I do." I stutter. He taught me the spell Dark Sprite. It's a pretty weak spell, but I will never take it out of my deck because he gave it to me. He told me about other death spells he could teach me and I smile and nod, watching his lips move as he speaks. They're perfect, just like the rest of him.

"Malorn! Malorn, over here! Who ya talking to? I thought we were gonna do something today." A girl says. She's wearing a black and white robe, with solid black shoes and a hat. I can tell she's death, maybe she's his girlfriend or something. Great.

"Yeah, sorry, Anna! I'll be right there! Sorry, Ryan, I promised her that I would help her out with some assignments today. She's my cousin after all, it's not like I have much of a choice. Maybe I'll see you later."

Oh, wow! She's not his girlfriend after all. Well at least that means I have a chance.

I walk to the commons to see the headmaster, and get some assignments from him. I get unicorn way done pretty quickly, and head to the dark cave in Triton Avenue. I'm supposed to defeat some Field Guards for a quest. I walk down to the part where they are, and see Anna with Malorn battling some. "Mind if I join?" I ask, hoping to get to spend some more time with Malorn.

"Go ahead! I mean, if that's alright with Anna."

"Oh, sure, I don't really care."

When the battle was over, I was a bit exhausted, so I sat down on the sidewalk and pulled out a container from my bag. In It, I had some leftover macaroni and cheese, which is my favourite food. I scoop some onto my spoon and raise it to my mouth.

"Um… Ryan? Is that mac and cheese?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. It's my favourite thing to eat." Anna looked at me with a confused face. "What? I'm hungry!" I say, taking a bite.

"Well that's normal." She said. We all laughed and sat down for a quick break.

The rest of the day I was working on quests with Anna and Malorn, and I was starting to run out of things in Wizard City. When we finish our last quest, we head back to Ravenwood, and hang out in Malorn's room. We talk late into the night about everything from pets to Lord Nightshade. "It's getting pretty late." Anna says. "I think I should start heading back to my dorm room."

"Okay. See ya, Anna!" Malorn says, opening the door for her.

"Um, can I ask you something?" I ask, but am interrupted.

"Anna's right it is getting kind of late, I think I'm gonna go to bed soon. I have a big test in Professor Drake's class tomorrow, and want to get enough sleep. You want me to walk you home?"

"Nah, I'm good, thanks." I say, and start heading home. "Night."

"Night!"


End file.
